The Begining
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: I was looking through my Word files and I found this. I wrote it last year, it was my first fic ever.It's actually pretty good.


"Darry! There's a letter for you!" Sodapop Curtis yelled out to his older brother. He had hardly gotten the words out of his mouth when his brother had snatched the letter out of his hand eagerly.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon" Darrel was muttering as he quickly skimmed through the letter, after tearing the envelope to shreds trying to get to it. His eyes were widening with every word he read.

"Oh my gosh." He said quietly and then out of no where he yelled "YES! YES! I GOT IN! I GOT INTO THE UNIVERSITY OF TULSA!" By this time, his two brothers and his parents were staring at him in excitement.

"You got in?" asked his youngest brother, ponyboy.

"Well," his father was saying "this calls for a celebration! C'mon Nicole," He had turned to his wife. "Let's go to the market and get some food to celebrate with. Then he turned to his eldest son, who was being attacked and jumped on by his two other sons. "Congratulations, son" he started but he was getting no where due to the fact that his youngest sons were blocking the way to his eldest son. "Pony, Soda, you mind letting me through to congratulate my son?"

"Sorry, dad" they both said at the same time and made way for their father.

"Congratulations, son" Jake started. "We'll be back in a while with stuff for a proper celebration."

"Thanks, Dad" Darry said grinning from ear to ear and turning to his mother who was saying "I knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you. Well, we'll be back in a little while. Be good." Nicole said addressing all three of her sons. And with that the Curtis couple left hearing their sons calling out to them, saying bye.

"Hello?" Darry asked later that day while mouthing "HA" to his two little brothers. Who had again, lost the race to answer the phone.

"Is this the Curtis residence?" asked the voice on the other line. And for some odd, unknown reason, upon hearing the voice a knot had formed in Darry's throat and stomach. He was nervous. Very nervous. But he had no idea why.

"Y-yes." Darry answered swallowing hard. "This is Darrel Curtis.". The voice sighed.

"Mr. Curtis, this is Officer Johnson who are you with?" _'Oh my gosh' _Darry thought. _'It's the fuzz.' _

"Darry, who is it?" Soda and Ponyboy were asking their older brother.

"I…" Darry started to answer but had to swallow. He couldn't think straight. Something was terribly wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I'm with my two younger brothers. MY parents are at the store."

The officer sighed again.

"Mr. Curtis, I need you and your brothers to come out to the DX please. It's very important."

"Yes sir." Darry answered the officer and then hung up. Then, turning to his brothers he said, "Guys, we're going out for a while. Go get ready. And hurry up."

About ten minutes later the DX came into view.

"OH MY GOSH!" Darry yelled. And his brothers had immediately begun to cry. The view that was in front of them was the last thing they wanted to see. They last thing they expected to see for that matter. In front of them were two cars. One was turned on its roof. And it so happened that _that_ car was The Curtis's car. Their were chips and other party food visible on the street. There were two ambulances and three police cars. Darry swallowed hard.

"Stay here" he said to his brothers.

"But Darry," they both started in an attempt to get their brother to let them go with him.

"I said stay here!" Darry repeated himself a little louder than he meant to.

"Mr. Curtis?" asked an officer walking over to him as he saw him come out of the car. Darry nodded.

"Officer Johnson?" The officer nodded.

"Mr. Curtis, your parents got into a car accident."

_'I can see that!'_ Darry thought but decided not to voice it. Instead he said, "Are they okay?" The officer sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Curtis. I'm afraid they both died. We need you to claim the bodies." Darry looked over at his brothers, who were both crying hysterically. He closed his eyes, sighed and followed the officer.

"Yeah, that's them." He said when he saw the bodies. He was keeping his tough façade on but he felt like breaking down and crying.

"Mr. Curtis, how old are your brothers?"

"Fifteen and thirteen." Darry answered. _'Oh no!'_ he thought truly scared but not showing it. He knew what was coming.

"We'll have to talk about what to do with them."

"Look," Darry started. "I'm begging you. Don't take my brothers away from me. Please! I won't go to college I'll get two jobs. I'll take care of them. Please. Please. Don't take them away. Please." Anyone who really knew Darry would be able to tell that he was in hysterics. But anyone else wouldn't. Not through his tough act. "I'll become their legal guardian. I'll make it official. Please." His voice died out.

"Well," the officer began. "I can tell how much you love them. I can tell that you'll give them a good home. Come by to the courthouse tomorrow and we'll make it official."

"Thank you so much." Darry sighed. He was so relieved he couldn't even begin to describe the relief he felt. He headed back to his car. His brothers were still crying. Ponyboy had moved up to the front and Soda was trying to calm him down. But he was having a really hard time seeing as he was crying uncontrollably himself. Darry got into the car.

"D-Darry, what's going on?" Soda asked his brother.

"Umm… mom and dad… they… someone…." Darry took a deep breath. "Someone crashed into mom and dad's car and the paramedics couldn't save them." Darry finished with tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"They died?" Pony asked horrified. And they both started to cry harder.

"C'mere" Darry beckoned his brothers and embraced them both in a tight, comforting hug.

"Darry, they're not gonna separate us are they?" Soda asked scared that he was about to loose his brothers too.

"No. I promise you both, right here and now. I will never let anything happen to you." Darry said. Making sure his brothers knew that he would take care of them. "I'm not going to college. I'm staying here and I'm gonna take of you guys."

"But Darry, You can't not go to college. You were so exited. It's so important to you." Soda said worried that he would make his brother loose the one thing that he was looking forward too.

"You two are more important to me." Darry said with finality. "And I won't loose you. I won't let them take you away from me." And with that they all hugged again, trying to comfort each other's frantic cries.


End file.
